


Is It Really You?

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Tyrathan learns that he can’t hide from a certain Loa.
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Is It Really You?

Tyrathan Khort sighed as he returned home from his hunt, although his home now was just a shack in the jungle. When the war with the Legion had ended, Tyrathan could just not bring himself to return home. His wife had left him, remarried, and Tyrathan had been banned from seeing his children. There was nothing left for him in the Alliance.

Tyrathan had wandered around for awhile after he left Trueshoot Lodge. He finally settled down in Stranglethorn Vale. The warm climate was good for his bad leg, and the hunting here was good. Tyrathan had found an old abandoned shack in the jungle. He fixed the shack up and camouflaged the outside. No one knew he was here, except for the animals.

Tyrathan ate his supper and washed the dishes. Nowadays, he tried to stay focused on whatever task he was doing at that particular time. It kept his mind from wandering to think about all the things he had lost, like his family, or Vol’jin.

Tyrathan’s hands began to shake and he almost dropped the dish he was drying. It had been so long since Vol’jin’s name had popped into his mind. Tyrathan spent most of his mental focus on not thinking about Vol’jin. It was still too painful to think about the troll. It was too...

Tyrathan froze as he realized that he was not alone. He could sense the presence of someone else in the shack with him. An intruder. Tyrathan pulled his hidden dagger out of his belt. He checked the kitchen, but found no one. He then moved towards the bedroom.

The sense of someone watching him was getting stronger, and closer. The hairs on the back of Tyrathan’s neck were standing on end. Whoever it was was close.

“I shouldn’t be surprised dat ya realized dat I be here. Ya always been very perceptive,” said a familiar voice from behind him.

Tyrathan spun around, prepared to defend himself, but froze when he saw the speaker.

“Vol’jin?!” Tyrathan gasped as he backed away. In his fright, he dropped his dagger. It didn’t matter anyway. A dagger was useless against a ghost. “I never did anything to you. Why are you haunting me?” Tyrathan asked as his back hit the wall behind him. There was no where else to run. Well, if Vol’jin was a ghost, then Tyrathan could theoretically go through him, but shouldn’t Tyrathan be able to see through him. Vol’jin looked solid.

Vol’jin remained standing where Tyrathan had first noticed him. Confusion crossed the troll’s face, but that quickly faded into a soft look of understanding. Tyrathan’s heart ached, remembering all the times Vol’jin had looked at him like that before.

“I not be hauntin’ ya,” said Vol’jin gently.

“Then why are you here? You’re dead,” whispered Tyrathan. He knew Vol’jin was dead. He had been at Vol’jin’s funeral. He had watched as Vol’jin’s body burned on the funeral pyre. There was no explanation for Vol’jin to be here; unless he was a ghost, come to haunt Tyrathan for all those times he had refused to move to Orgrimmar to be with Vol’jin. Of course, there was the possibility that Tyrathan had finally lost his grip on reality and was hallucinating this whole thing. Tyrathan hoped that it was the latter. 

“I was dead, but now I...,” Vol’jin paused as he seemed to be searching for the right words. “I be somethin’ else,” he explained. “I be sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya. Dat be da last thing I want to do. It just been so long since I saw ya, and it took me awhile to find ya. I get da impression dat ya didn’t want anyone to find ya.”

“I don’t understand,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head. Vol’jin looked the same as he remembered, maybe a little younger, but at the same time, there was something different about Vol’jin. Tyrathan could not explain it. It was like Vol’jin was something more than just a troll now.

Vol’jin took a couple of steps closer to Tyrathan and crouched down, so that he was on Tyrathan’s eye level. It was an action that was familiar. Tyrathan had always suspected that Vol’jin did that to seem less threatening.

“It be how ya humans say, a long story, but I can try to explain it to ya, if ya want to hear it,” offered Vol’jin as he held out a hand to Tyrathan.

Tyrathan glanced at Vol’jin’s hand and then back at Vol’jin’s face. The troll was calmly watching him, and waiting for his response. Slowly, Tyrathan took a step forward and reached for Vol’jin’s hand. As soon as his fingers brushed Vol’jin’s hand, Tyrathan jerked back.

Vol’jin was solid, real. This was real. Vol’jin was really here. Tyrathan began to shake. “Is it really you?” Tyrathan asked.

“It really be me. It be okay. Take ya time,” coaxed Vol’jin patiently as he continued to hold out his hand.

Tyrathan reached for Vol’jin’s hand again, and this time grabbed it. He never wanted to let go again.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
A few hours later, Tyrathan was sitting on Vol’jin’s lap, head resting on Vol’jin’s chest, listening to the troll purr. Vol’jin had spent the past few hours telling Tyrathan the story of everything that had happened since his death. Tyrathan found most of it hard to understand. Had it been anyone else, he would have accused them of lying, but this was Vol’jin after all.

“As soon as I saw ya, I wanted to grab ya into a big hug,” said Vol’jin.

“If you had, you probably would have given me a heart attack. Doing what you did do must have scared ten years out of my life,” chuckled Tyrathan.

“I be sorry. I really didn’t mean to scare ya,” said Vol’jin.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Tyrathan.

“I need to leave soon,” sighed Vol’jin.

Tyrathan’s heart sank. “Why?” he mumbled.

“Dere be a couple of things I need to take care of,” explained Vol’jin.

“Why come here then? Why jump back into my life, only to leave again?” Tyrathan accused as he stood up.

“Ya could come with me,” offered Vol’jin.

“What? Really?” Tyrathan asked.

“Why not? Unless ya have an objection to being da mate of a Loa?” Vol’jin asked.

“You’re asking me to be your mate?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin had never asked Tyrathan to be his mate before. Mostly because they both had known that Tyrathan would refuse. Before, he had wanted to try to make his marriage work with his wife, and then be there for his kids, but now, those were no longer options.

“Yes, if ya want to be,” said Vol’jin.

“Yes,” smiled Tyrathan. He was not sure what was going to happen next. When it came to Vol’jin, no one could be sure, but Tyrathan did know one thing. No matter what, as long as the two of them were together, they would be happy.


End file.
